Honey, I Shrunk The Witches
by Stephanie18
Summary: The sisters have a little problem. Ha! A pun! Sorry, you can read it now.
1. I Shrunk Piper

Honey, I Shrank The Witches  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I did, I'd be at SS spilling all the secrets to my pals. *big grin*  
  
Here I am! I was gone for a while, but now I'm back. You see, I didn't have any decent ideas for a Charmed story for a while, and just as I was about to start the fifth part of The Houseguest mini-series, an image of a tiny Prue, running around on P3's bar popped in my head and tada! This is what happened! I love you Prue! Without that little (pun intended!) picture boost, I'd be writing more of The Houseguest! But some people may have wanted that...oh well...it'll come eventually. Just know that I'm working on something big. It's quite a project that will have Charmed stuff coming from me for quite a while.  
  
  
  
Piper was in the club cleaning up when she noticed a man coming down the stairs and approaching the bar. He had dark hair, wild blue eyes, and had a smug expression.  
When Piper got a good look at him, she thought it was Tom, Prue's old college boyfriend that they had saved once, but he seemed so different from Tom.  
"I'm sorry, we're not open. Come back later tonight and we'll be open." Piper said as she wiped the counter, not even looking at him.  
"I'm not here for your little club." The man said smoothly, the smug grin never leaving his face.  
"So, what are you here for?" Piper asked, almost definitely.  
"Just to get you out of the way, witch." He added.  
Piper turned and looked right at him. She was hoping it would be Tom, but it definitely wasn't him.  
"Witch? Oh, so you know who I am do you?"  
"Yes, I do." The man said and walked right next to the bar. "And if I'm going to steal your Book, I can't have you around, now can I?"  
"That's it, I'm blowing you up." Piper said and raised her hands, but before she could do anything, the man held up his hand and waved it. "Oooo, I'm terrified."  
"You will be." The man said. "You have no idea what I did to you, do you?"  
Piper wasn't about to admit that she in fact, did not.  
"Feel any different?" He asked.  
"I..." Piper's voice trailed. She felt odd. She felt like a million hands were pushing her downward and no matter how hard she tried to push back, she couldn't. Piper tried to freeze the man, but couldn't. She found out that she couldn't blow him up either.  
Piper closed her eyes, waiting for doom, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked. He was just standing there, looking at her...about fifty feet above her! 


	2. Shattered

Piper stood there, totally not believing it.  
'Only I would get shrunk.' Piper thought.  
The phone rang and the man smirked.  
"Who would be calling you?" He asked.  
Piper stuck her tongue out at him, even though she knew he couldn't see it.  
The man let the phone ring, then picked it up. He cleared his throat and answered the phone, sounding exactly like Piper.  
"P-squared."  
"Ha, ha. Very funny, Piper."  
Piper knew that voice. It was Prue. Piper didn't know what to do. She had to get Prue to help her, but how?  
The man put the phone against his chest and asked, "Which sister is it?"  
"I'm not telling you anything!" Piper yelled up to him.  
He gave Piper a look, then went back to the phone.  
"Hey, sis."  
"Piper," Piper heard Prue say. "Phoebe needs a ride from the library, so I'm going to give her one. We'll be at the club in like five minutes. Bye."  
"Bye."  
He hung up the phone and cleared his throat again. His voice turned back to normal.  
"I can't leave you running around on the floor for when they get here." He said. He picked up a nearby glass jar and walked behind the bar. Piper tried to run, but just one of his steps was about five thousand for Piper. He scooped her into the jar, then turned it upright, giving her quite a ride.  
"I'm going to get out of here!" Piper yelled. Her voice was magnified about five times by the jar.  
"Go ahead, try your powers." He urged.  
Piper didn't like his tone, but she raised her hands anyway. She flicked her fingers, but all that happened was a great puff of smoke burst from her hands.  
"I'll just set you down on the counter for your dear sisters. They'll be a much easier targets if they're distracted by you." He said menacingly, then placed her jar on the bar. "By the way, my name is Yulix, but my friends just call me David. You," He added nastily, "can call me Yulix."  
He gave a horrible smile as he heard Prue and Phoebe entering the club. He looked at the stairs, then at Piper, then ducked into the shadows to hide from them.  
Prue and Phoebe came into the club five minutes later and Piper saw Yulix smile evilly.  
"Piper!" Prue called.  
"Maybe she's in the back." Phoebe suggested, sitting at the bar. Prue went to go check. She tossed her purse up on the table, shaking Piper's jar.  
"Watch it!" Piper yelled, regaining her balance, but Phoebe hadn't heard her.  
"She isn't back there. I checked the back, the bathrooms, and I even peeked into the alley." Prue said, placing her hand on the counter and leaned against it.  
"I wonder where she is. It isn't like Piper to just up and leave." Phoebe said.  
"I know...you don't think there's anything to be worried about, do you?"  
"Yes!" Piper screamed. "Yes!"  
"I don't think so, but it is weird." Phoebe said.  
"Hey, what's that?" Prue asked, noticing Piper's jar.  
"I don't know." Phoebe said. She leaned closer and squinted to look at what was inside. Piper waved to her. "Oh my God. Prue, look!"  
Prue walked over and bent over to look in the jar.  
"Oh my God." She breathed. "Piper?"  
"Yes! Yes!" Piper yelled, but they couldn't hear her.  
"Wait, we can't hear you." Phoebe said.  
Prue thought for a second, then placed her ear over the jar's opening.  
"Prue, can you hear me?" Piper yelled.  
"I can hear you Piper. What happened?" Prue asked.  
"There's a guy! He's hiding!" Piper yelled.  
"We better get home then, fast." Prue said and picked up Piper's jar, causing Piper to wobble a little.  
As Prue and phoebe turned around, Yulix came out of the shadows and waved his hand in front of Prue and Phoebe.  
"No!" Piper yelled from inside the jar, but nobody heard her.  
As Prue shrunk, the jar fell from her hand and, still with Piper inside, fell to the floor and shattered. 


	3. Hiding

Prue and Phoebe barely had time to dive out of the way before the jar hit the floor. Just one more second in the spot where they had been standing, dumbfounded, and the jar would have fallen on them.  
But there was no time to be dumbfounded now. They both rushed over to Piper. She was laying on her stomach, not moving.  
"She's breathing." Prue said, then checked her pulse. "She's alive, but she's pretty cut up and she's unconscious."  
"Look out!" Phoebe screamed as Yulix's foot approached them.  
Prue grabbed Piper and rolled with her; Phoebe had dived in the opposite direction. They both moved just time, they heard the crunching of glass under Yulix's foot.  
"Are you okay?" Prue yelled, looking over his foot at Phoebe.  
"Yes, but I think I got some glass in me." Phoebe called back.  
"I did too." Prue said and brushed away some small shards that had attached to her jeans.  
"I think we better move!" Phoebe yelled.  
Before Prue could ask why, another foot was coming down. Prue barely had any time to move before the giant foot crushed her spot.  
"Help me with her." Prue called to Phoebe, lifting Piper up under the arms.  
Phoebe sprinted over and picked up Piper's legs. They raced off as fast as their tiny legs would carry them.  
"You won't get away!" Yulix said.  
"He's...right...you...know." Prue panted as they sat by the bar.  
"What do you...mean?" Phoebe asked.  
"He's big. We're little. We've got to hide or he'll squash us. We can't rely on being lucky forever."  
"You're right." Phoebe said. "But where are we going to hide?"  
"He knows we're here, so..." Prue looked around. "Hide behind the bar. Behind the bottles."  
Prue and Phoebe lifted up Piper and they scurried across the floor to get behind the door. Their actions didn't go unnoticed by Yulix.  
"Naughty little witches." Yulix said, an evil smile forming on his face. He strode behind the bar and they had no time. They slipped under through a crack just in time. They heard Yulix scream with rage and then more glass shattered.  
"Someone's having a tantrum." Phoebe said.  
"Well, we better hide here until we figure out a good plan. Ow." Prue said, then dabbed at a cut over her eye with her sleeve.  
"That cut looks nasty." Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, well..." Prue said and peeked out and jumping back. "Piper's worse."  
"What're we going to do?" Phoebe asked. "I feel like The Littles."  
"What?" Prue asked, she was distracted by Yulix's feet. He seemed to be pacing back and forth.  
"The Littles, you know, the tiny little cartoon people with tails." Phoebe said and sat Indian-style next to Piper.  
"Oh yeah." Prue said and sat across from her.  
"Hiding sucks." Phoebe muttered. 


	4. Risks

"I can't take this anymore." Prue said and got up.  
"Prue, where're you going?" Phoebe asked, standing up herself.  
"I'm just going to check." Prue said.  
"But, Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed and stepped over Piper and raced over to Prue.  
"Phoebe, I'm going. I'm just going to look for a way to get out or help or something." Prue said.  
"I'm going too then." Phoebe said.  
"You have to stay with Piper. That way if...if something goes wrong, you can get her out." Prue said and turned away.  
"Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed and grabbed into Prue's arm. "I'm not letting you go."  
"Do you want to live off crumbs for the rest of your life?" Prue asked her with a determined fury in her eyes.  
"No." Phoebe said meekly.  
"Then I'm going." Prue said and removed her arm from Phoebe's grip.  
"It's a big risk on your life." Phoebe called after her.  
"I'm a risk taker." Prue called back and disappeared.  
Prue looked out, but couldn't see Yulix anywhere, so she stepped out and looked nervously around.  
She thought that maybe if she could reach the phone, she could call the manor and scream her lungs out for Leo, but then she realized that it'd probably take all three of them to push the buttons to make them go down.  
Prue looked up and saw the phone cord dangling down. She thought that it'd be the perfect way to get up to the bar to scout everything out.  
She gulped and looked up. It was extremely high. Prue took a deep breath and decided to think of the phone cord like a demon. She could vanquish it, all she had to do was climb.  
Prue gripped the phone cord and started to climb up. She climbed and climbed, but never looked down because she knew that was just a cliché way to get really scared.  
  
Finally, Prue climbed up onto the bar and slumped down, leaning against the phone and panting.  
"Leo! Leo!" Prue yelled. She knew it wouldn't work, but she thought she'd at least try it.  
Prue stood up and looked around. She didn't see any other good hiding places. Prue figured that she would at least try the phone, so she climbed up onto it and tried to push the phone of the cradle, but she couldn't even make it budge, not even the slightest bit. She noticed she was standing on a button and jumped up and down, but she still had no luck.  
"Prue!" Phoebe suddenly yelled.  
Prue whipped around and saw Yulix smiling evilly at her. he was holding the phone cord in his hand. Prue couldn't get off the counter.  
"On the count of three." Yulix said. "One...two..."  
But Prue didn't wait for three, she ran off. She ran across the bar and stopped at the edge. Yulix was walking toward her with a smug expression.  
Prue looked down and saw a full garbage bag. She thanked God it was closed, then jumped on it. Instead of landing gracefully like she planned, Prue wobbled on the bag, then tumbled down it like she was falling down a hill. If Prue wasn't so full of fear, she would have compared her fall to when skiers tried to ski very large mountains but couldn't and tumbled down the mountain helplessly.  
Prue landed hard on her back. She hit her head pretty hard and her vision was shifting from blurry to clear. She clutched her arm, which was throbbing, and shakily stood up. She noticed Yulix coming toward her, so she ran as fast as she could to the crack where Phoebe and Piper were.  
Just as Yulix was about to step on her, Prue dove into the crack. She landed on her stomach, groaned, and turned over on her back, still clutching her arm.  
"Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed and rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"  
Prue smiled weakly.  
"Nothing Leo can't fix." Prue said, then groaned again.  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked.  
"I had a pretty nasty fall, but I'll live." Prue said and sat up, never letting go of her arm. "How's Piper?"  
"She made a noise a little while ago, but she hasn't gotten up. I'm getting worried Prue." Phoebe said as she looked at Piper.  
"Don't be too worried." Prue said and shakily stood up. "We're gonna get out of this, I promise."  
Prue limped over to Piper and sat down next to her.  
"What did she say?" Prue asked Phoebe.  
"Well," Phoebe said, going over to them. "She mumbled something and I think it was 'cold.'"  
"Cold?" Prue asked, then, without hesitating, took off her jean jacket and placed it over Piper. "Best I can do, what about you?"  
"I don't have anything...wish I did though." Phoebe mumbled and sat down.  
"It'll be okay Pheebs." Prue assured her.  
"I hope...and Prue..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't take any more risks." 


	5. Leo's Call

Leo paced the manor. Piper was supposed to meet him at the manor, but that was over an hour ago. He used his whitelighter radar and knew that they were around, but he still didn't like it.  
"Oh well, checking the club couldn't hurt." Leo said, then decided to call first. He didn't need to orb into a crowded room.  
So, Leo picked up the phone and dialed the club.  
  
"Your arm still hurt?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah. Piper doing any better?"  
"Not worse, but not better either." Phoebe answered with a sigh.  
Piper let out a groan and Prue and Phoebe immediately rushed over to her and sat by her.  
Piper's eyes slowly opened and she opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but she just closed it again.  
"Piper, honey, are you okay?" Prue asked and brushed some hair from Piper's face.  
"P-Prue?" Piper said.  
"I'm right here." Prue said and grabbed Piper's hand.  
"Where's Ph-Ph-Ph-"  
"I'm right here too." Phoebe said and grabbed Piper's other hand.  
"Piper, we need you to stay awake, okay?" Prue asked.  
"I-I-" Piper started, but her eyes closed again. Immediately, Phoebe checked her pulse and Prue checked her breathing.  
"She's fine." Prue said mostly telling herself that.  
"Yeah, but Prue we have to get out of this." Phoebe said.  
"I know, and it looks like Leo is the only one who can help us." Prue said and looked at the crack, where Yulix's feet stood still.  
  
"Why isn't she answering?" Leo said loudly and slammed the phone down. Now he was starting to get really worried.  
He thought it over then orbed into the backroom. He peeked out the door and didn't see anyone, so he walked out.  
"Piper?" Leo called. No answer. "Prue?" No answer. "Phoebe?" No answer.  
Leo walked over to the bar and looked down.  
"Shoes?" Leo asked himself bewildered.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Prue asked, her head snapping up.  
"Yeah." Phoebe breathed, then they both raced to the crack.  
"His shoes! He left his shoes!" Prue exclaimed.  
"So, he's not here? That means..." Phoebe's eyes widened and her and Prue looked at each other.  
"The Book!" They both exclaimed.  
"What do we do?" Phoebe asked.  
"I don't know. It could be a trick." Prue said.  
Another fair of shoes thundered by and Prue and phoebe took a few steps back. A giant hand came down and picked up Yulix's shoes.  
  
"I don't get this." Leo said to himself. "Shoes?"  
Leo looked down and noticed where the shoes were. There was a small crack in the wall, but Leo thought nothing of it until he saw something tiny peek out, then go back in.  
  
"There's someone out there." Phoebe said.  
"Who?" Prue asked.  
"I don't know. I didn't get a chance to see." Phoebe said.  
"Well we-" Prue started, but stopped when she noticed a giant eye looking through the eye.  
Prue and Phoebe screamed then rushed back to Piper.  
"Oh my God." They heard whoever it was say. "Prue? Phoebe?"  
"I recognize that eye." Prue said.  
"Me too." Phoebe said.  
They stepped over Piper together and walked a little closer, then their spirits lifted.  
"Leo!" They both exclaimed happily.  
"Put your ear to the crack!" Prue yelled.  
"I can't hear you." Leo said. "Hold on."  
Then an ear appeared at the crack. Prue sighed and walked over.  
"Can you hear me?"  
"I can hear you Prue. What happened?" Leo asked.  
"Well, Phoebe and I don't know how this all started, but we came to the club and we found Piper in a glass jar. Before she could explain, a guy came out of the shadows and shrunk Phoebe and I. The jar Piper was in fell and shattered and Piper was unconscious. We got into this hiding place and then after a while I went out and the guy chased me and I got hurt. Piper and Phoebe are hurt from the jar, but neither of them went out." Prue explained.  
"He shrunk you?" Leo asked.  
"That's what I said."  
"Why would he shrink you?" Leo asked.  
"To squash us and get the Book." Prue said.  
"I'll check the manor. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere." Leo said.  
"But Leo!" Prue yelled, but Leo had stood up and couldn't hear her.  
Leo walked over to the phone and put the cord back in, then orbed to the manor. 


	6. Travel By Jar

Leo orbed to the manor and strained his ears. He heard light footsteps upstairs, and by the sound of it, they seemed to be heading toward the attic.  
Leo walked quietly up the stairs and went to the attic, where he heard angry cries, more light footsteps, and a thump every once and a while.  
"Book, I command you to stop!" Leo heard someone inside the attic say angrily.  
Leo looked through the door, but didn't see anyone. The Book Of Shadows was laying on the floor a few feet from where it should sit on the podium.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed Leo's head and pulled him into the room. Leo didn't even get a chance to see who had him, he was slammed onto the ground and landed on his back with a loud bang.  
Leo groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and then opened them. He saw a blurry figure standing in front of him and didn't like it. Leo blinked and the figure came into focus. A barefoot, smiling man was looking at him with an odd smile.  
"Well, if it isn't the whitelighter." The man said.  
"How do you know?" Leo asked, rubbing his neck.  
"I know a lot of things." The man said and straightened up. "Now, tell me how to pick up that Book or I'll kill you."  
He grabbed the back of Leo's shirt and lifted him off the floor and pulled out a dagger and put it next to Leo's neck.  
"Whitelighter poison." The man hissed into Leo's ear.  
"Only a demon would have this kind of strength." Leo said, disguising his fear well.  
"Tell me how to use the Book." The man said.  
"Tell me who you are first." Leo said, even though he knew that it was the demon that shrank Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.  
"Just call me David."  
"Well, David, the Book can only be touched by a force of good." Leo said.  
"Then you go pick it up and bring it to me." David said and pushed Leo toward the Book. Leo stumbled and fell, but quickly turned and picked up the Book. He knew that David would get a nasty shock out of the Book.  
"Give it here." David demanded and put out a hand.  
Leo shoved the Book at David and waited. David put his dagger down and placed both hands on the Book. Just as he was about to open it, the triquetra glowed, then an electric blue current came from the Book and shocked David.  
Leo turned away as David shook and screamed, but when he heard the Book drop and David collapse, he turned.  
He picked the Book up off the floor and looked at David. He couldn't just leave him there. What if he escaped?  
Leo managed to find the rope the sisters had used to tie Tom and lifted David up onto a chair and tied him to it tightly.  
Leo placed the Book back on its podium and orbed back to the club.  
When he got there, he found Prue and Phoebe jumping up and down on the buttons of the phone; they had managed to knock it off the cradle.  
Leo put the phone back on its cradle and Prue and Phoebe looked up at him.  
"Hey!" They yelled, but Leo couldn't hear them.  
"Where's Piper?" Leo asked and bent down so they could talk into his ear.  
"She's still in the crack." Phoebe said.  
"We didn't want to move her." Prue added.  
"Can you get her? I can't heal you guys when you're this size, but I know how to get you back to regular size." Leo said.  
"We'll get her." Prue said, then walked away. "Come on Pheebs."  
Phoebe followed Prue to the edge of the bar and looked down.  
"Prue! We can't jump." Phoebe said, looking at the garbage bag that Prue had tumbled down earlier.  
"Pheebs, we won't fall. I only fell because I was being chased by an evilly thing." Prue said, then grabbed Phoebe's hand. "Ready?"  
Phoebe only nodded.  
"One...two..." But Prue didn't finish. She and Phoebe had jumped before the count of three. Their tiny screams were heard only by each other as they fell.  
"Oof!"  
"Whoa!"  
"You okay?" Prue asked, sitting up.  
"Yeah, you?" Phoebe asked as she sat up.  
"I'm good." Prue replied.  
They then sat down and slid down the bag like it was a slide.  
"That was kind of fun." Phoebe said as they made their way back to the crack.  
Prue didn't say anything as they walked through the crack.  
"Hey." Piper said weakly.  
"Piper!" Phoebe and Prue exclaimed and rushed over to her.  
"How are you?" Prue asked.  
"When did you get up?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'm okay...a little shaky, but okay. I just got up a little while ago and you guys weren't here and I was worried." Piper said.  
"No need to be worried. We were fine. Leo found us and he's going to help us get big again." Prue said and helped Piper up.  
"Yeah." Phoebe said and helped Piper up too.  
"Oh no, you guys are hurt too." Piper said, looking at Phoebe and Prue's cuts and bruises.  
"Nothing big." Prue said and reached down to pick up her jean jacket, but her arm stopped and she got a sharp pain. "Ow."  
"What? What's wrong with your arm?" Piper asked.  
"Nothing much." Prue said as Phoebe got the jacket. "Thanks."  
"Look at that cut above your eye! And your arm! That bruise! And Phoebe! Look at all those cuts! That's a nasty bruise too! You guys! You're hurt!"  
"Piper," Prue said as they helped her walk toward the crack. "Get over it. We've had worse...and you were unconscious! And you've got more cuts than either of us!"  
Piper couldn't think of anything to say, so just stayed quiet and put an arm around each of her sisters' shoulders. They both grabbed the hand that was on their shoulder, then they each put a hand on her back to help her walk better.  
"Prue, you're limping!"  
"So are you Piper." Prue replied.  
"Phoebe just look at that cut! Bloody and-"  
"Piper, please." Phoebe stressed.  
Piper got quiet again they helped her out of the crack. They found Leo waiting for them with a jar.  
"Oh no! No more jars!" Prue exclaimed.  
"Jars bad! Jars bad!" Phoebe panicked.  
Leo just smiled and put the bottle down for them to get in.  
The sisters just took deep breath and got into the glass jar and Leo orbed out holding the jar. 


	7. Three Inches Tall, But Still Charmed

CHAPTER SEVEN - Three Inches Tall But Still Charmed  
Leo orbed into the attic, where David was sitting in the chair, still tied up, but wide awake and struggling to get free.  
"You!" David exclaimed angrily. "I will kill you for this!"  
"I don't think so." Leo said and placed the jar down on the table. "Ready?" The three sisters in the jar just nodded and Leo tipped it over. They all tumbled forward, but, after checking her sisters, Prue gave the thumbs up.  
"They're still alive?" David asked, looking at the jar.  
"It takes more than that to kill the Charmed Ones." Leo said as Prue climbed out of the jar, then helped Piper out.  
"I've got a surprise for you." David said and a smile formed on his face.  
Then, without warning, he stood up. The ropes fell off him and landed noiselessly on the floor. Leo noticed that they had been cut in the back; he figured that David had reached his knife. He was right. David pulled the knife from his back pocket.  
"Move away from them and I'll let you live." David said, walking towards Leo and the shrunken sisters.  
"No." Leo said firmly and stepped right in front of them. Leo pulled a vanquishing potion from his back pocket and placed it on the table behind him so that David couldn't see it.  
"Whitelighters are so foolish." David said. "Always willing to be martyrs."  
David lunged forward with the knife, but Leo moved. He wasn't quick enough though, the knife went through his shoulder.  
Leo let out a small noise and his face contorted with pain. He fell to the ground, panting and still with a face of pain. He pulled the knife out and grabbed the wound with his hand.  
"Idiot." David said, looking at Leo with a smile. "You died to protect them, why?"  
"Go to hell." Leo spat.  
"I've been there. It's quite nice in June actually." David said, then bent down on one knee and looked at Leo. "Why did you sacrifice your life for theirs? You'll die in vain you know. I'm going to kill them and take their Book."  
  
But David didn't know what was happening on the table above him. Piper had rushed to the edge when Leo got stabbed and her sisters rushed to her side.  
"Come on," Prue said quietly, pulling Piper from the edge.  
"Prue, no..." Piper said and tried to go back, but Prue grabbed her arm, with her good arm, and dragged her away.  
Prue said something to Phoebe, but Piper wasn't listening to them, she was staring at the edge, waiting and listening.  
"Piper...Piper..." Prue's voice drew her from her thoughts. "Come on Piper."  
Prue led the way to the vanquishing potion bottle.  
"I can't do it on my own, help me." Prue said. Phoebe and Piper walked over and began to push the bottle with Prue.  
They managed to push it over, but Phoebe went with it. Prue instantly reached out and grabbed Phoebe by the wrist, but with her bad arm.  
"Piper...help me..." Prue said. Phoebe was slipping from her, she couldn't grab her fully, the pain was too much.  
"Piper!" Prue yelled. "PIPER!"  
Piper snapped to attention just as the bottle smashed on the ground. Piper helped Phoebe up and they all stood on the table and looked down. David was engulfed by flames as a little of the vanquishing potion splashed onto his leg.  
After he was gone, the girls felt as if a million hands were pulling them upwards. They each closed their eyes, afraid of what might happen.  
"I don't feel short." Phoebe said, all their eyes still closed.  
"One...two..." But Prue didn't finish, they all opened their eyes on two. They each looked at each other; they were still standing on the table.  
Prue jumped down and bent down next to Leo. Piper and Phoebe jumped down too and went next to him. His breath was ragged and forced.  
There was an odd black liquid seeping through his shirt along with the blood. Prue dabbed at it carefully with her finger, then brought it up to her nose and smelled it.  
"Darklighter poison." Prue said sadly.  
"No." Piper breathed.  
Phoebe comforted Piper as Prue ran to the Book. She flipped the pages with her power, then landed on the spell she was looking for. She memorized it, then walked over and stood next to Leo and her sisters and said the spell.  
"What's mine is yours,  
What's yours is mine,  
Let our powers cross the line.  
I offer up my gift to share,  
Switch our powers through the air."  
  
Everyone felt a little different.  
"Quick!" Prue exclaimed. "Power test!"  
Each sister tried out their powers. Phoebe blew up a vase, and Piper sent a book sailing.  
"Okay, that means I can heal." Prue said and bent down next to Leo. "But Piper you've done it before and-"  
"Just do it Prue! What happened happened and there's no time to switch again! Just heal!" Piper said, her cheeks tearstained.  
Prue wasn't about to let Piper down, so she put her hand over Leo's wound and focused on all the things she liked about him.  
'He's my brother-in-law...he's like my brother.' Prue thought. Her hands started to glow. 'Okay, Leo is just like my brother and I have no idea what we would do without him.' Her hands glowed brighter and some of the blood started to disappear. Prue kept focusing on it and eventually, all the blood and odd liquid disappeared.  
They all waited with bated breath for Leo's fate.  
  
"Why isn't he waking up?" Piper asked after a while.  
"I don't know." Prue said, the sadness and sense of failure evident in her voice.  
"Prue, you tried. You did." Phoebe said.  
"But that doesn't make Leo open his eyes, does it?" Prue asked, turning to her with tears in her eyes.  
No one knew what to say, but they were all speechless when Prue's hands began to glow again. She put them back over Leo's wound and they all waited.  
Leo groaned and his eyes slowly opened and he sat up.  
"Leo!" Piper exclaimed and leaned to give him a hug.  
After it ended, Piper looked at Prue.  
Prue wiped her tears with the sleeve of her jean jacket and stood up.  
"Another power test." Prue said. She flicked her wrist and another book flew from it's spot and landed next to Piper's  
"Ow!" Prue exclaimed and clutched her arm.  
"Yeah, Leo, not that I'm not happy to have you with us again, but do you think you could heal us?" Phoebe asked.  
Leo just smiled and stood up. Piper and Phoebe followed, Piper a little shaky.  
Leo went to heal Prue, but she pushed his hands to Piper.  
"She's the worst." Prue said. Leo just smiled and healed Piper. Then he healed Phoebe, who was just bursting with happiness to get rid of the pain.  
After Leo healed Prue, he said, "Thanks."  
"It was nothing." Prue said. "Still Charmed I guess."  
  
THE END  
  
There you have it! I'll let you know about my project when I post the first chapter of it. It's long and I hope good and it'll keep me working for a while. =) 


End file.
